The Legend of Spyro A New Beginning The Movie
The Legend of Spyro A New Beginning is the movie based on video game where The game movie egins inside a temple, where a large red dragon named Ignitus is watching over an egg; it is the "Year of the Dragon", a time every twelve years when new dragon eggs are brought to the realm. A dragons' prophecy tells that every ten generations, a rare purple dragon will be born, who will direct the fate of that era; Ignitus is looking after such an egg. The dragons are, however, at war with an enemy known as the "Dark Master", who also knows of the prophecy, and lays siege to the temple, intent on destroying the brood of eggs. Ignitus escapes with the purple dragon's egg, leaving it to drift downriver into a swamp, hoping for the best. The egg is discovered by a family of dragonflies, and upon hatching, they name the dragon Spyro and adopt him into the family and raise him as one of their own, alongside Sparx, a dragonfly born the same day. One day, after coming under attack by strange foes and discovering that he can breathe fire, Spyro is told that he is not a dragonfly himself but a stranger from a distant land; Spyro decides to leave the swamp in search of his true home; Sparx, though reluctant at first, decides to follow along. Spyro is pursued by hostile forces, but eventually comes into contact with a distraught Ignitus, who although pleased that Spyro is alive, fears that with the Dragon Temple under occupation by their enemy, led by a female dragon named Cynder (who was from the same brood of eggs, but was kidnapped) their war is already lost. Spyro convinces Ignitus to lead him to the Temple, and is able to drive Cynder's forces out, after which Ignitus tells Spyro more about their war against the dark armies, offers Spyro some training in the art of the fire element, and then sends Spyro off to rescue three other dragons from Cynder's forces. One by one, Spyro clashes with Cynder's armies, rescues the three other dragons, Volteer, Cyril, and Terrador, while acquiring new skills and training along the way. It is learned that Cynder has been draining the dragons' power into crystals. Cynder, however, starts fighting Spyro who shortly after rescues the final Dragon Guardian, Terrador; Ignitus intervenes to fight Cynder but is kidnapped. It is revealed that it was the four dragons who originally sealed away the Dark Master, and that Cynder is using the dragons' drained powers to open the seal. Ignitus's power is the final key in unsealing the Dark Master, so Spyro is sent on a final, direct assault against Cynder's fortress. Spyro attempts to fight Cynder, but Cynder succeeds in draining Ignitus's power of fire into a crystal, and escapes to the sealed realm of the Dark Master. During the fight, Spyro had noticed there was something familiar in Cynder's eyes. Ignitus then tells Spyro the rest of the story of what happened the night of the attack on the temple. After sending Spyro's egg down the river, Ignitus had returned to see that the Dark Master's forces had destroyed the brood of eggs, except one - for only a dragon born in the Year of the Dragon can open the portal and release the Dark Master: Cynder, who had been transformed by the Dark Master's sinister powers. Ignitus fears that it is too late to stop her, but Spyro pursues Cynder and forces a showdown, eventually using all of his power in a final attack which defeats her, purging her of the Dark Master's influence and returning her to her true form, a young dragon the same size as Spyro. The realm begins to collapse in on itself; Sparx insists on making a quick exit but Spyro declares he will not leave Cynder behind with the Dark Master; though barely, Spyro is able to grab Cynder and escape safely. Though victorious, the battle cost Spyro much of his own strength and powers, and both Spyro and Cynder suspect that the Dark Master is still alive somewhere; the war is still far from over. The story continues in The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night. Cast * Elijah Wood as Spyro * David Spade as Sparx * Gary Oldman as Ignitus * Cree Summer as Cynder * Corey Burton as Volteer/Exhumor * Jeff Bennett as Cyril/Mole-Yair/Flash (Sparx's Dad) * Kevin Michael Richardson as Terrador/the Conductor * Phil LaMarr as Kane * Vanessa Marshall as Nina (Sparx's Mom) All Episodes with Featured Stages & Bosses *Swamp *Dragon Temple Fire Training *Spyro First Flight *Dante's Freezer *Boss: Ice King *Dragon Temple Thunder Training *Tall Plains *Boss: Stone Sentinel *Dragon Temple Ice Training *Munitions Forge *Boss: Caboose *Boss: Steam *Spyro Chase Flight *Dragon Temple Earth Training *Concurrent Skies/Cynder's Lair *Boss: Electric King * Boss: Cynder Round 1 * Convexity * Final Boss: Cynder Final Round Category:Games Movies